Distance in our hearts
by Truffa
Summary: La lluvia cae ante sus pies, apartan sus labios y corazón con miedo. La distancia entre ellos es demasiado grande como para romperse bajo ese paragua. LenxKanon.


Yaho! Aparecí una vez más, jamás se desharán de mí! En fin... Volví a escribir un LenxKanon *tira confeti* sé que hay unos cuantos que deseaban más de la bella parejita rara.

¿Saben? Esto se supone que iba a ser feliz y cute, además de corto... Pero... Pues, así quedó...

... ¡No me arrepiento de nada!

 **Disclaimer:** Vocaloid no me pertenece!

 **Parejas:** LenxKanon... Y si tienen una mente loca pensarán en un po-co de LenxRin

 **Advertencias:** Dolor, bastante dolor. Posibles faltas de ortografía y esas cosas. Y un par de referencias... Literal, dos referencias, una a una canción de Rin y Len y otra a una de Kaito, Meiko, Miku y los Kagamine, a ver si adivinan ;)

 **Dedicado a las tres lindas personas que comentaron: wolfy odonell, marth de andromeda y Kasane y que shipean a estos dos rubios!**

* * *

Los pasos de Kanon resonaron con un sonido húmedo a medida que corría por las calles buscando un refugio de la no tan repentina lluvia que había empezado a caer sobre la ciudad de Mushikui. El cielo claro de un segundo para otro se llenó de nubes grises que empezaron a derramar delgadas gotas en grandes cantidades, como si derribaran un balde de agua sobre la pequeña ciudad.

Con la respiración agitada, la rubia finalmente halló refugio bajo el conveniente toldo de un konbini, que no estaba convenientemente abierto.

 _Vaya vida, está el toldo abierto y no el konbini, ¿¡qué clase de tienda de conveniencia es esta basura!?_ Se cuestionó mentalmente al mismo tiempo que aporreaba el suelo con su pie. Su ceño se hallaba notoriamente fruncido, formando un ángulo desagradable en su frente. Suspiró agotada y arrepentida de no haber prestado atención al sabio consejo de su hermana Anon, que le pidió llevar un paragua ante la probabilidad de lluvia anunciada por el tipo del tiempo en el matinal, pero ella tontamente pensó "Ah~ pero sí el cielo está súper claro, ¡no va a llover!"

¡Olé por su buen juicio!

Dejando de lado su mala suerte, decidió sacar una toalla que llevaba en su bolso, _¡Vah! Ahí sí que le hice caso a Anon._ Pensó en tanto se secaba su blusa, que se había transparentado bastante y podía ver su sostén celeste, y luego subía la ya mojada toalla a su cabello e intento secar su larga cascada dorada que caía muerta por el peso del agua hacia el suelo. Por seguro que se enfermaba.

Miró desesperanzada el cielo de impasibles nubes, que no se dignaban a moverse un milímetro de donde estaban. Kanon, enojada, y mojada, hizo un puchero sin apartar sus ojos llenos de desprecio del firmamento ceniciento que no paraba de llorar.

Ante la incesante llovizna, la chica empezó a barajar la oportunidad de esperar que el aguacero se calmara un poco y salir corriendo, tendría suerte de llegar hasta el supermercado que estaba a cuatro cuadras de su casa.

Mientras planeaba su estrategia ganadora, escuchó unos pasos por sobre la lluvia acercarse a ella, se giró con desinterés. Aunque su expresión cambió al ver a Len caminando con un paraguas en mano, y acercándose a ella con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—¡Ah! Kanon-chan, que raro verte aquí, ¿pasó algo?—preguntó extrañado al ver a su compañera de clase escondida debajo de un toldo con toalla en mano.

Aunque el rubio empezó a atar cabos al ver el cabello de Kanon que parecía lana mojada y el pequeño charco a sus pies. Aunque ella intentó con valentía mantener su honor.

—¿Yo? Eh... Pues, tomaba la fresca briza de primavera bajo la lluvia, ¡obvio!—afirmó poco convincente inflando el pecho y sonriendo de oreja a oreja, fingiendo ser una ganadora.

El chico Kagamine no pudo resistirlo y generó unas risas entretenidas ante la mala excusa formada por la rubia, que le miró primero sorprendida y luego enojada.

—¡Oye, oye, Kagamine! Bajale dos rayitas a tu color, no te rías de mis palabras —Se quejó molesta y pateó la pantorrilla de Len, que sólo exclamó un par de perdones sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

Ya dejando de lado la entretención, Len se metió bajo el toldo y cerró su paraguas, por el cual se deslizaban gotas de lluvia.

—Lo siento, pero sabes, no tienes que avergonzarte por haberte mojado, son cosas que pasan.

La afirmación gentil obligó a Kanon a retroceder en su ataque y a quedarse enfrascada en su lugar, mirando de reojo a Len. Le gustaba escuchar las palabras de consuelo dichas por el rubio, eran tan sinceras y dulces que no se atrevía a romper esa amabilidad.

—Puede que sí...—farfulló mirando sus ppies.

Len le brindó una cálida mirada y contempló el cielo llenado de nubes.

—Supondré que no tienes paraguas—tentó golpeando la punta del paraguas contra sus zapatos perfectamente lustrados.

—Supones bien, hermano menor.

El mote hizo que una sonrisa entre feliz y amarga se expandiera en los labios del chico. _Así que eso... Hermano menor o Kagamine número dos ¿eh?_

Se hundió de hombros y reunió el valor de mirar una vez más a la chica al lado suyo.

—¿Qué te parece que te de un aventón? Tu casa queda camino a la de Miku, y debo ir a buscar a Rin ahí, ella se fue sin un paragua... Ya sabes como es ella.

Ante la mención de Rin, Kanon apretó inconscientemente sus labios y suspiró. Esbozó una sonrisa de "Ah~ siempre es así" y enfrentó a Len, que le dio una expresión similar.

 _Siempre tiene que ser así, ¿cierto?_ Pensaron. De sus típicos, ninguno les gustaba más que otro, uno era que él sólo fuese un complemento de Rin, y el otro era la misma Rin. Siempre era así. No podían salir de esa situación.

Teniendo en cuenta que fue gracias a Rin que se conocieron un año atrás, no era algo raro. Kanon y Rin iban al mismo club, y un día decidieron comer los cuatro juntos, léase Kagamine n°1 y n°2, Anon y Kanon. Y así como así empezaron a hacerse buenos amigos, aunque ambos deseaban más, pero parecía que no podía ser, después de todo, para Kanon el chico Kagamine era el hermanito de Rin, y él sólo se la pasaba orbitando alrededor de Rin. No importaba que tanto se acercaran, aún existía la línea invisible de los "títulos " preestablecidos. No eran más ni menos.

Un silencio que sólo era irrumpido por la lluvia se generó, ninguno dijo nada aunque había una pregunta pendiente. Ambos miraban el agua salpicar contra el asfalto. Estaban empezando a asfixiarse con la toxina de su distancia. Les era imposible mirarse el uno al otro sin sentir la amargura expandirse por sus gargantas y luego caer para sólo apretar sus pechos.

Len golpeó con insistencia la punta del paragua. Kanon apretó la toalla mojada entre sus manos.

 _No hay nada que pueda hacer..._ Pensó resignada y alzó la voz con cierto dolor en sus cuerdas vocales.

—¡A~ah! Siempre tan considerado, Len-kun~

Kanon golpeó la espalda del nombrado, sacándolo de su ensueño y haciendo que se enderezara por el repentino ataque. Miró desconcertado por un segundo a la chica a su lado, y luego forzó una sonrisa, asintiendo a la par.

—¡Tus poderes de "hermano menor inteligente" me superan!

Una risa irrumpió en la distracción de Len ante la referencia y logró sonreír abiertamente, dejando de lado sus pensamientos amargos.

—Como digas, sólo falta que me digas "cuarta Alicia."

Ambos rieron como un par de frikis ante una broma tonta y se miraron a los ojos. Sus miradas azules se quedaron juntas un largo rato, más del que hubieran deseado. Avergonzados, devieron sus miradas e intentaron disiumlar sus sonrojos tontos.

—Creo que deberíamos partir, sino nos quedaremos toda la tarde aquí.

Kanon guardó su toalla e hizo una señal de "paz" que acompañó con una sonrisa enérgica.

—Jaja~ tienes razón, además, a este paso me enfermaré, creo que hasta se me traslucen las bragas de lo mojada que estoy.

Aunque era una broma maliciosa y bastante común a la que Len, gracias a sus títulos en "Rintología" y "Licenciatura en ser hermano menor," ya estaba acostumbrado, pero que tal vez por ser Kanon quien la hiciera, hizo que no pudiera poner una cara de fastidio desinteresado y en su lugar expusiera una torpe expresión de pueril vergüenza.

Rojo hasta las orejas sólo miró en alerta a la chica frente a él, que le sacaba juguetona la lengua. Y el ritmo de su corazón se hizo peor al notar el color celeste de su sostén, marcándose pecadoramente a través de la blusa blanca.

Sin perder tiempo arrancó con violencia el suéter guardado ordenado en su mochila y lo empujó contra el pecho de Kanon. Más calmado logró murmurar unas palabras.

—Ponte esto...

El corazón de Kanon tembló en su pecho y sólo pudo agradecer tímidamente la prenda y la usó sobre las propias. El aroma de la colonia de cítricos que usaba Len invadió en su nariz.

—Siempre tan amable... Que problemático—murmuró con amargura.

Len la escuchó, pero la ignoró, sin deseos de traspasar esa línea que los mantenía separados.

Abrió una vez más su paragua y se abrió paso en la llovizna imparable.

—¿Vamos?—preguntó gentil, esbozando una cordial sonrisa.

Lastimada por su amable actuar, Kanon sonrió de oreja a oreja, ocultando su mirada decepcionada y se colocó al lado de Len.

—¡Vamos muchachito! Que hasta me da estando hambre.

La actuación impasible de Kanon consiguió que el chico Kagamine ocultara su propia angustia y mantuviese sus ojos ante las desoladas calles lluviosas.

En los charcos de aguas se reflejaban sus figuras, ninguno de los dos se miraban, aunque estaban a sólo centímetros y compartían una conversación amena sobre como odiaban al profesor de matemáticas por mandar tareas de páginas de extensión.

El chapoteo de sus pisadas parecía resonar dolorosamente en las calles vacías, adornadas por murallas grises y los árboles que se balanceaban melancólicamente junto a la melodía del viento.

Atrevidamente, Kanon redujo la distancia entre ambos y juntó sus hombros. La diferencia de alturas era casi nula. Al igual que la que formaba el pequeño paragua. Len trago saliva y miro de soslayo la expresión distante de la rubia.

Una vez que el silencio les dividió dolorosamente una vez más, Kanon buscó iniciar una charla una vez más. Se sentía ofuscada por la presión del silencio, incluso el aire húmedo era doloroso al pasar por su tráquea.

—Aja~ Len-kun no es tan alto por lo que su suéter me queda ex~celente.

Sintiendo un golpe a su orgullo, Len dio un golpecito en la pantorrilla de la chica, que sólo devolvió el golpe.

—¡No juegues con mi altura!—exigió avergonzado.

Kanon se carcajeó ruidosamente y apoyó levemente su cabeza en el hombro del chico, que se relajó con tristeza.

—Encuentro que es genial, si me lo preguntas, es más fácil estar contigo así, me gusta que seas cchaparro~

Las palabras "me gusta" resonaron en las profundidades de su corazón, generando un molestia que eco que sumbaba sin piedad en sus oídos, torturándolo. Mordió su lengua hasta saborear la metálica sangre. Todo en él estaba doliento, hasta el último de sus cabellos.

La mano que sostenía el paraguas consiguió nudillos blancos debido a la fuerza ejercida.

No pudo evitar alejarse de Kanon, deshaciendo su dolorosa unión, que sólo perforaba en su interior. Una mirada hueca golpeó los azules ojos de la rubia, que apretó su mochila y expresó congoja a través de su angustiado rostro. Quería apartar la mirada, pero no podía.

—No digas tan a la ligera esas palabras.

Las frías palabras de Len aplastaron el corazón de Kanon, que formó una expresión amarga. Decidió ocultar su entendimiento.

—No sé de qué hablas...—dijo con la garganta entumecida.

—... "Gustar"... No digas esa palabra a la ligera.

Usualmente, ambos dejaban atrás la conversación. Se esfumaba con el viento, borrando cualquier rastro de sus frustrados sentimientos románticos. Siempre huían de las confrontaciones directas. Eso era usualmente, esto no era usualmente.

—No digo mis palabras a la ligera, Len.

La contundencia de su voz, palabras y la falta de honoríficos de parte de Kanon, detuvieron sus pasos e hicieron que ambos quedaran hombro con hombro una vez más. Pero esta vez ambos compartían miradas acongojadas.

Azul contra azul se chocaban y estremecían mutuamente.

—No me mientras, ambos sabemos que... Sabemos que—repitió con la garganta cerrándose a sus palabras, negándose a continuar.

—Len, yo...

Kanon apoyó una vez más su cabeza en el hombro de Len, y una mirada cálida, angustiosa, ardiente pero destrozada enfrentó a Len. Quien tragó saliva lleno de pavor, pero sin la fuerza de actuar.

Ambos entre cerraron sus ojos y acercaron sus labios. Sus cálidas respiraciones azotaban cariñosamente la fría piel del otro. Y poco a poco, la distancia se hacía cada vez menos, pero...

Sus labios, cuando estaban rozándose, a punto de fundirse en uno, detuvieron su camino.

Ambos se miraron, Kanon buscaba una respuesta, pero sólo obtuvo arrepentimiento de parte de Len. Ya sintiendo el arrepentimiento, él la apartó cuidadosamente, distanciándose y destrozando ese momento en que casi habían eliminado esa muralla invisible que los mantenía alejados. Pero eso fue. Un casi.

—No... Deberíamos. Lo s-

La mano de Kanon cubrió los labios de del chico, que le brindó una mirada que tentaba con quebrarse ante las lágrimas.

Ella no quería una disculpa dada por esos labios que casi tocó, con esa voz que parecía no poder aguantar más el peso de las palabras. Palabras que quedarían sólo hechas trizas en el suelo mojado por la lluvia.

—Esta bien, Len... E-esta b... Bien.

Tembló ante sus propias palabras, que empezaron a destrozarse al salir de su boca, parecía que su voz se hubiera vuelto de cristal.

Incapaces de hablar más, ambos siguieron el camino, hombro con hombro. Con una distancia de centímetros que se sentía de metros.

* * *

Gracias por leer, se agradecerían reviews, favoritos y esas combinadas que son gratis y no cuestan nada!


End file.
